


The Zamboni

by Feneris



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deadpool References, Gen, Vigilantism, Zambonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: Mikkel knew something was up when Sigrun called him up at two in the morning to ask if he still had the backdoor keys to the hockey arena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A silly short fic I was inspired to do after watching deadpool and realizing that while Sigrun would be the type of person to kill an asshole with a zamboni, it was going to be Mikkel driving the zamboni. Hope you enjoy.

Mikkel knew something was going down when Sigrun called him up at two in the morning to ask if he still had the backdoor keys to the arena. That knowledge was further cemented by the muffled banging and angry swearing coming from the trunk of Sigrun’s car. 

In any case, he still had the backdoor keys to the arena. His old boss had been so mad she never thought to ask for them back when she fired him. Apparently, telling a kid that had wiped out on the ice that the bruise on their face was the onset of face cancer was a bad thing to do. Especially if the kid was predisposed to hysterical crying and had a parent with a predisposition to yelling and screaming.

Mikkel also happened to know that the security cameras in the arena were merely decoys, with the exception of the ones watching the cash register and the concession stand. Therefore he had no trouble driving Sigrun’s car over to the arena and parking it in the employee parking spot behind the dumpster. Sigrun spent the entire ride glaring out the window and yelling at the trunk to shut up. 

“Do you still have the keys to the Zamboni too?” Sigrun asked as they got out of the car and Mikkel moved to unlock the back door to the hockey arena. Mikkel’s eyebrows shot up and he wordless held up his key ring to show the keys to the arena’s Zamboni, which his former boss had also neglected to ask for. 

“Good,” Sigrun snorted, as she moved towards the trunk. “The ice is going to need some cleaning after this.”

Mikkel had never exactly supported Sigrun’s vigilantism. His place was usually in the back unclogging drains, mending clothes, and sewing up bullet wounds. Not tailing mob bosses, torching evidence, or beating up pimps. 

He started up the Zamboni and began making his first circuit around the ice. For the most part he didn’t want to get involved in Sigrun’s crime fighting shenanigans. However, he also couldn’t deny that a lot of the people she helped take down, really were people the planet was better off without. 

“YOU BETTER START TALKING!” Sigrun screamed from her place, clinging to the side of the Zamboni.

The man in the middle of the ice complied by spiting out a litany of curse and rude names, most of them using the word “bitch” in one context or another, and tried to make a break for the open door of the arena.

Hard to do when you were on fresh ice and both your knees were broken. 

“YOU’RE ABOUT TO BE KILLED BY A ZAMBONI!” Sigrun screamed as the Mikkel finished his pass and turned down the center of the ice. “TELL ME WHERE YOUR FUCKING BOSS IS!”

Mikkel flicked on the hot water. It was going be a bitch getting the Zamboni cleaned up before the pewee hockey team arrived for morning practice.


End file.
